


presents

by kyuniverse



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a True Story, M/M, bbangkyu fluff, bermuda are bffs as usual, mentioned ex-junew, nyukyu are bffs as usual, sangcob are pres and vpres as usual, you can consider this fluff ig, younghoon is a shy boy, younghoon is too shy and scared to confess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuniverse/pseuds/kyuniverse
Summary: "Oh my fucking god, Younghoon. We said give him the gift, not fucking throw it to him!"
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	presents

Do you ever wonder where your shyness will take you someday? Do you ever think about what you can accomplish with your timid personality? Well, Younghoon always thinks about those. 

Younghoon is a very, very, very shy boy. And when I say 'very' three times, I'm not exaggerating. Younghoon pretends he doesn't recognize certain people when he meets them in public, he stays silent even if the driver misses his bus stop, he never says anything when someone checks his test paper incorrectly. Heck, he can't even ask for extra ketchup at McDonalds. That's how shy he is.

So when his friends asked him when he would plan to confess to his all-time crush on the school's student council treasurer Ji Changmin, he just stayed silent. Confess? When did he ever told them that he's planning to confess? He doesn't have the courage to confess. Knowing himself, he'll just stay on the corners watching Changmin alone and waiting for his feelings to fade out.

His thoughts were cut out by a loud sound caused by a paper cup being smashed on the table. Younghoon looked up and saw his friends Jaehyun and Juyeon that just got out of class.

"You might want to quit staring, bro. Changmin might melt anytime soon." Jaehyun smirked and that's when Younghoon realized that he's been staring at Changmin all the time. The brown-haired boy didn't seem to notice it, as he is still busy talking to the rest of the student council members Sangyeon, Jacob and Chanhee. 

"Is lover boy finally thinking of a way to confess?" Juyeon asks him, and Younghoon immediately shook his head. "Me? Confess? No way."

Jaehyun sighed as he opens up a carton of milk. "You know what, dude? I feel like you'll end up dying single because of your shyness. Sometimes you just gotta... go! And scream YOLO!" He even raised his free arm in the air, acting as if his hand is an airplane who suddenly sped up on air.

Juyeon cleared his throat. "What Jaehyun meant was you only live once. Go and confess because you might never have the chance to do so someday."

"But I don't have the courage to do it. Plus, I don't know how." Younghoon squeaked.

"Then we'll think of a way how." Jaehyun rolled his eyes. "But you're gonna confess no matter what, okay? You can never know what can happen."

Younghoon has nothing to lose, he knows that. It's not like Changmin and he are friends. If he ever confesses and got rejected, there's no friendship that will break. They'll just go back to being strangers, like they always are. 

Ah, rejection. Younghoon closed his eyes at the thought. It's really a no-brainer that once he confesses, Changmin will reject him. I mean, who even is he? They never interacted even once before. But hey, like what his friends keep saying since forever, you only live once, right? It's worth a shot. And who knows? A miracle might happen and Changmin might actually like him back too.

\---

Younghoon fiddled with his ballpen, biting it from time to time while staring at his professor who's currently teaching something that Younghoon knows that he'll forget later.

Both Jaehyun and Juyeon are not taking this elective, claiming they don't need it (although they both need it more than him) and Younghoon almost threw a fit when he found out because it means that he'll be stuck with unfamiliar people. He now founds himself listening to a professor with a lullaby-like voice and he wants to sleep but he can't, afraid that the professor might notice and call him out, bringing attention to him.

"Hey, is this seat taken?"

A whisper from Younghoon's left side stopped him from biting his ballpen. He turned around and was shocked to find out that the voice came from none other than Ji Changmin.

Younghoon dropped the ballpen he's holding to the metal part of the table, creating a loud clanking sound that made a few people turned their hands at him. 

Although so many people stared at him (in which he just gave out a shy smile), Younghoon was more focused on how close Changmin is to him right now. It's the first time he's been close to the brunette. He was so used to admiring Changmin from afar, a few cafeteria tables or a few lockers away from him.

"Hey?" Changmin asks again, and Younghoon snapped out of his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah. It is."

"Thank goodness." Changmin smiled and pulled the seat to (obviously) sit on it. "This and the one at the back are the only ones still empty, but I don't want to sit at the other one because I have bad eyesight."

Younghoon just nodded, not sure what to say. He wants to talk, but at the same don't because one, his crush who he's used to looking at from a far is now bippity-boppity-boo seating next to him. 

Two, he's afraid that the professor might catch him talking in the middle of the class and he might get scolded and three, Younghoon is Younghoon, and he always sucks at talking to people. Which is why it's a miracle why he is still friends with Jaehyun and Juyeon, two outgoing people, even after so many years.

Changmin must have sensed that he doesn't want to talk or something, because he immediately turned his attention to the board and listened instead.

Younghoon closed his eyes. He wants to tell Changmin that he didn't reply because he doesn't want to talk. But again, Younghoon is Younghoon, and shyness always consumes him before he can even make a move.

\---

"Ah! I finally found a way for you to confess!"  
Jaehyun shouts at the cafeteria one day, suddenly standing with an arm raised as if he's gonna recite. His loud voice attracted many students, including those of the student council. Younghoon squirmed at his seat because of all the attention.

"Jesus Christ, Jaehyun. Sit down." Juyeon pulled his friend down after noticing that Younghoon is uncomfortable. "Why are you so loud, oh my god."

Jaehyun followed Juyeon and sat down, but his arm is still raised in the air. Younghoon looked at him expectedly. Jaehyun might sound and look stupid almost all the time, but he gives out great advices and suggestions.

"Changmin's celebrating his birthday on Tuesday, right? Why don't you give him something and then confess your ass?"

Juyeon snorted. "Younghoon can't even pass his late term paper without his knees shaking. How can he give Changmin a gift?"

Younghoon nodded, aggreeing.

"Well, loverboy gotta do it or else he'll never have a chance to confess again. The next event where he can confess is on Valentine's Day, and we all know that Younghoon won't have the time to confess because he'll be receiving a shit ton of chocolates as usual, and so is Changmin. You know how girls and boys like super cute guys like him." Jaehyun took a bite from his pizza. 

"Dude, if I were you, I'll throw away my shyness and make a move. Just to remind you, there's also a shit ton of people interested in him and are ready to confess. You see Chanhee?" He pointed at the brunette boy sitting beside Changmin, his head leaning on the boy's shoulders. Juyeon slapped Jaehyun's hand. "You can't just point at people like that."

Younghoon nodded. The student council secretary has been friends with Changmin since they were still wearing diapers. It's only a matter of time before the two fall for each other. "It's obvious that he likes him. He's probably just waiting for the perfect opportunity."

"Find Changmin the most perfect gift, give it to him, and then confess. It's as simple as that!"

No, it was not as simple as that. Younghoon learned that the hard way when he stepped inside the mall and his friends are suddenly nowhere to be found. Now he's stuck at the middle of the mall lobby, clueless where to go buy a present for Changmin.

Chocolates and flowers? It's not Valentine's Day.

Stuff toy? They're in college, not middle school.

Jewelry? Changmin already has a friendship necklace with Chanhee, plus he's too broke to buy one.

Younghoon groaned. He wants to give Changmin the most perfect present that he'll never forget. But what is he supposed to buy? 

He looked at the stores around him until his eyes stopped at a stationary shop. 

What about a hand-crafted gift? He thought.

Younghoon isn't great at arts, but he isn't bad at it either, according to the 88% he received on his project at an art elective subject last semester. Plus he can just ask his cousin's artist friend Kevin to help him if he ever has trouble.

He sat down on the food court, ordered a bowl of ramen nervously, and scrolled through YouTube for any DIY birthday gift ideas. In the end, he settled down for an explosion box with chocolates. It may not be as expensive or materialistic than the other gifts Changmin will receive on his birthday, but it has Younghoon's (not literally) blood, sweat, and tears in it. And hey, it's the thought that counts, right?

\---

Armed with the small bag that contains the explosion box and some flowers that he will use in confessing, Younghoon does breathing exercises with Juyeon while his whole body is shaking.

"Take a deep breath. Breathe in, breathe out. Inhale, exhale."

Jaehyun appeared from behind him and massages his shoulders. Younghoon suddenly tensed up because of the contact but relaxed after. 

It's today. Today is the day. It's Changmin's birthday, and he has to give his handcrafted gift to Changmin along with his feelings. The plan is simple: they'll wait for Changmin's student council meeting to end while they wait at the corner. Once the meeting ends, Jaehyun will call Changmin to where they're standing and that's when Younghoon will do what he needs and has to do.

The trio heard the sound of laughter getting louder near them, and Jaehyun peeked to see that the student council has finished their meeting. "They're done!"

Jaehyun confidently marched to the student council kids, specifically Changmin. "Hey, Changmin! Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Unlike Younghoon, Changmin is familiar with Jaehyun. They're neighbors, and their families are close friends, so it's not really surprising when Changmin immediately nodded with a smile. He looked at his friends and motioned them to go, "I'll follow you guys there, don't worry."

When Sangyeon, Jacob and Chanhee left, Jaehyun immediately dragged Changmin to the corner where a now-alone Younghoon is standing.

Younghoon widened his eyes when he saw Changmin in front of him. Changmin copied his action when he saw the objects Younghoon is holding. "Oh. I-is this?"

It all happened too fast. Less than ten seconds, actually. It's too fast that Younghoon and Changmin didn't have time to comprehend what happened. But Younghoon knows that he fucked up--very much. The confession speech he's been memorizing last night vanished and with shaking and sweaty hands, he threw his gifts to Changmin before running away. Fortunately, Changmin caught the gifts, but he was left dumbfounded at what happened.

Jaehyun and Juyeon, who are both watching, facepalmed at the same time while Changmin looked at them with wide eyes.

"Oh my fucking god, Younghoon. We said give him the gift, not fucking throw it to him!" Jaehyun whispered in exasperation. Juyeon just stayed silent, amazed and shocked with how his friend fucked this up.

"W-what was that?"

"I'm very sorry, Changmin. My friend was supposed to say something to you." Jaehyun apologized.

"His shyness is really taking over him. Please understand." Juyeon added.

Changmin nodded. "Okay? Well, I have to be somewhere now. Can you guys tell Younghoon that I want to say thank you for these? And it's fine even though he suddenly ran away. Thanks."

\---

Jaehyun, Juyeon and Younghoon has an imaginary, unspoken rule book that only the three of them knows. It's full of rules and bro codes that all of them should follow. It consists of various rules that were made throughout years of experience, like never let Jaehyun drink too much and don't tease Juyeon about his failed relationship with his first love Chanhee. But today brings another rule into their book-- do NOT talk about what happened on November 5.

Indeed the confession fail that happened on November 5 was a total disaster, and Younghoon would like it if his friends won't talk about it. Jaehyun and Juyeon told him what happened after he left, and as much as how happy and shocked he is that Changmin knows his name, guilt and embarassment overpowered them.

Great. He just fucked up the 0.001% chance that Changmin will like him back. Great job, Younghoon. Great job. Whenever he sees Changmin in the hallway, he'll bow down his head and pretend he didn't see him. For the next few months, Kim Younghoon bowed his head in embarassment, pretending Ji Changmin never exists.

Christmas passed, New Year passed, so many months passed, and before Younghoon knew it, it's already Valentine's Day. And as expected, Younghoon received mountains of chocolates from guys and girls. He never really eats those, sometimes he just gives it to his cousin Sunwoo or Jaehyun, who always eats it even though he also receives many.

He thought it was just any normal Valentine's Day, where he will go home with a bag filled with all of the chocolates, flowers, and other gifts he received that day, but he was wrong. Together with his friends, Younghoon went straight to the door, only to see Chanhee with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face. "Hey, Juyeon. Can I talk to your friend for a second?"

Juyeon seems too shocked to answer, so Jaehyun answered for him. "Who? Younghoon? Sure."

Younghoon immediately looked at Jaehyun. What is he doing? Why is he letting him go with Chanhee? They're not close, and he just threw a bag at his bestfriend a few months ago, for fuck's sake.

"Thanks." Chanhee grabbed Younghoon's arm and brought him to a familiar corner. The corner where Younghoon's failed confession happened.  
Younghoon's eyes widened when he saw who was there with him and Chanhee. Hiding in the dark, with his hands at his back as if he's hiding something, there stood Changmin in his whole cuteness glory. 

He was too focused on Changmin that he didn't even noticed that Chanhee left them alone.

Okay. Younghoon is confused. What the fuck is happening?

"Oh, hi." Changmin smiled at him widely, although Younghoon can see a hint of nervousness in Changmin's voice.

"Hi?"

"Uh, happy Valentine's?" Changmin handed him a paper bag and flowers that he's been hiding in his back. Younghoon just stared at the objects. "Please take it. My hands are shaking so much."

Younghoon immediately took the stuff and thanked him. Silence enveloped them as Younghoon doesn't know what to do and Changmin is too nervous to say something. God, this is so awkward.

"I'm sorry about last--"

"I have something to--"

Both of them said at the same time, and they both laughed. Somehow the atmosphere has gotten less awkward.

"You c-can go first." Younghoon said.

Changmin took a deep breath. "I have something to tell you. I like you, like a lot. Like, since a long time ago. I gotta admit, I was disappointed about what happened during my birthday, and I was disappointed even more when you never did something to make up for it. That's why I decided that I'll make the first move. I like you, and I hope you accept my feelings."

To say Younghoon was shocked was an understatement. Never did he imagine in his whole life a scene like this. A scene where Changmin will be the one confessing to him.

"I'm sorry about what happened last November. But if you're only doing this because you pity me, then it's fine. I don't need it."

"Idiot. I really like you, and I mean it. Eversince I saw you visit Jaehyun's house last year. So I'm not pitying you. If anything you should be the one pitying me because having a bag and a bouquet thrown at you hurts, you know?"

Younghoon smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, again. And I guess I don't need to say anything anymore, because you already know that I like you too, right?"

"Since last year." Changmin said proudly. "So, you're accepting my feelings or not?"

Younghoon placed his free hand on Changmin's chin, lifting it and leaning his face closer. Changmin is surprised, even him. When did he has the courage to do bold things like this? "I think it's very obvious what my answer will be."

The brunette smirked and placed his lips against the tall boy for a second, before looking at him in the eye. Younghoon was taken aback, but still smiled.

"You should check what I gave you." Changmin pointed at the bag he gave him.

Younghoon followed him and was surprised to see a very familiar object inside-- a DIY explosion box, similar to the one he gave him.

"I didn't attend two council meetings just to make that. You should be proud." Changmin pouted.  
Younghoon smiled. "Thank you. This is the best gift I received today."

"No, thank you." Changmin said. "Your gift was the best thing I received on my birthday."  
The two just stared at each other's eyes, lost in their happiness and smiles. Until someone cleared his throat and the two boys turned around to see their friends looking at them with teasing smiles.

"As much as we want the both of you to continue your k-drama moment, we are the only ones left in school." Jaehyun informed them. "So like, I don't know, bring this corny, sweet shit somewhere else?"

Juyeon slapped his friend in the back. "You always find ways to ruin the moment."

Younghoon and Changmin only smiled, before following their friends somewhere. Although the explosion boxes, chocolates and flowers were nice gifts that they received from each other, both of them knew that there's something greater than those, and that is finally confessing to each other, finding out that both of them share the same feelings. 

That's the greatest present they can ever receive.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so sudden and rushed lmao i'm sorry. made this in like 3 days so it's a bit shitty. but the first part is based on my life so that's why it's easy to write this ig
> 
> hmu on twitter (@musickyuu) so we can fangirl about bbangnyukyu and their ships
> 
> i hope u enjoyed this <33


End file.
